Disillusion
by ai.kokoro
Summary: He noticed to late...she was gone. Can Kakashi get over the fact that she's gone for good. But why is it that he can see only the illusion of her. Unfinished business? Maybe. R'n'R KakashiXoc


Well…this is my third story! I think…one was a hit…other was kinda blah.

Soo! This is my new attempt!

Enjoy:D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except the few OCs in the story.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 1…Lost Love

.:Kakashi's PoV:.

I lay in my bed with the person I had first thought I loved. I don't understand. I fell in love with her, only to see that it's a lost love. I've been with her for let's see…5 years now. I get up and walk to the balcony. I turn and see her…just like before…

Kari. She yawns and opens her eyes. I see her smile. She sits up and puts on her robe.

I turn around again to face the sky. I jump slightly to feel a small hand touch my back. I look over my shoulder to see Kari confused.

The moon shines down and her light brown hair reflects the light. Her chocolate brown eyes are shown, full of emotion. Kari's small figure stands next to mine with a light smile on her face.

I realize why I fell in love with her…but I don't understand why it couldn't last forever.

"What are you doing up?" I ask.

"Why can't I be up at night? I like to enjoy time I spend with the person I love you know."

"…That's not what I meant. You have to wake up early tomorrow."

I hear her laugh softly.

"I'll be able to get up. Don't worry."

The door opens and a little girl of 4 years of age walks up to us. Her dark brown hair with hints of silver frames her small face. She rubs her big black eyes and runs up to me hugging my leg and holding one of Kari's hands.

"You guys are too loud! I can't sleep."

"You can hear us? Go back to your room and I'll close your window."

"Nah…I'd rather stay with mommy and daddy!"

She grins and looks up at me.

My 4 year old daughter…Karami. I give her a smile and pick her up. I then put her on the balcony ledge watching her carefully.

Kari touches my shoulder. When I look over at her she kisses me gently and leaves.

"I have to get ready soon. Put her to bed will you?"

I turn around and see her get dressed. I look back at Karami and take her off the balcony.

"Say good-bye to your mother and go back to bed." I whisper to her.

She nods and runs over to Kari giving her a hug. Kari kisses her forehead and tells her good-bye.

For five years I've told myself that I'd love her forever. For a few minutes I really have loved her forever. My thoughts of regret or confusion leaving my mind.

She starts to pack her bags and I hug her from behind. She leans back against me then turns around in my arms. She wraps her arms around my neck and leans forward. Our foreheads meet and I kiss her cheek. She smiles.

"What's up?" Kari asks me.

"Nothing."

"You're going to miss me aren't you?"

I nod my head.

I scoop her up in my arms and carry her bridal style. With her arms still around me and put her on our bed. She turns around so that she is now on top of me.

"Don't worry. I'm going to miss you too."

I lean forward and kiss her. I've missed this…no, her, my entire life. Why I never realized that she was it is beyond me. This is it. She is it. My last chance. What would I ever do without her now.

She gets up and kisses my cheek.

"I'll see you later. Wait for me, ok?"

"Always."

She smiles and leaves the room. I can hear her enter our daughter's room to say her good-byes one last time before she leaves.

I sit up and look at the empty spot next to me.

_I would **always** wait for her…_

X x x x x x x X

(late morning/early afternoon)

"Daddy, when is mommy coming home?" Karami asks me.

I ponder for a second. Did she even tell me?

"Probably late afternoon."

"Aww. I want her to come home now. I miss her! Does daddy miss her too?"

I smile. "Yes, I miss her too."

"Good!"

She runs off into her room, leaving me in the living room. It's quiet until I get a knock on the door.

I open it to see a messenger. He tells me to see Tsunade immediately. His serious expression tells me NOW, so I call Karami and tell her we're going to go see the hokage. She seems happy. Of course, she doesn't know the situation…

X x x x x x x X

I walk into Tsunade's office to see her head low.

"Godaime-sama…"

"Kakashi…I have some bad news…"

"What is it?"

"Kari…she's dead…"

I look at her with disbelief. I can't breath. Everything has turned black. I close my eyes only to find tears run down my cheeks. I open my eyes again to speak, but the door opens. I turn and see Karami's smiling face.

Her smile immediately turns to worry.

"Daddy? What's wrong?"

I can't say anything to her. I can't.

"Karami…mommy won't be coming home…"

"Why?"

"She went someplace else."

"Aw. How come she didn't take us with her?"

"She couldn't."

I see her frowning deeply. She starts to sniffle her nose and looks at me full of pain. I walk over to her and hug her. She starts to cry and all I can do is cry with her.

"I want Mommy to come home!"

"I do too…" I whisper.

I walk home holding a sleeping Karami in my arms. I lay her down in her bed and walk back to my room. I lie down and close my eyes. I feel something touch my arm, but when I open my eyes, nothing is there. I sit up and look around. I rub my eyes and look around again. Nothing.

"Hey."

I fall off my bed. I stand up and gasp. There sitting on my bed is Kari. Her transparent figure sits still. She looks upset.

"What! Am I really that scary?"

"You…how…What?"

"I came back. I didn't want you to wait forever!"

I climb on my bed and reach out to her. I can't feel her completely, but I feel her soft skin.

I've been waiting…always.

X x x x x x x X

Good. Bad. Great. Awful. You tell me.

Reviews are appreciated!

Thanks,

Chocoboba


End file.
